


【带卡】中年恋爱物语 - 以下克上

by ShinjiNaoshima



Series: 【带卡】与你的三次分离与一次婚礼 + 中年恋爱物语 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 2019旗木卡卡西生贺，可独立成篇。有反攻！真枪实弹硬汉互杠的那种反攻！接受不了务必避雷！！！！





	【带卡】中年恋爱物语 - 以下克上

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chidori_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/gifts).

> 前半段晓组织全员蹚浑水，后半段全程开车。

旗木卡卡西要过生日了。

身为如今千手董事的正牌男友，宇智波带土早在一个月之前就开始抓耳挠腮，甚至不惜以权谋私通过开会来讨论礼物选择的问题。

而众所周知，宇智波高管层的心思就跟他们的发色一样肉眼可见地不大靠谱，关心老板家庭幸福胜于关心公司远大前途。因此一遇到这种八卦会议，染发廊的小哥们一个赛一个地积极，不惜牺牲宝贵的个人假期，自告奋勇，争取老板个人生活添油加醋。

但班不能白加。好歹一个个都是跨国公司有名有姓的领导层，聚齐了咨询费加起来都得好几万。哪怕看在曾筚路蓝缕的情分上算个打折价，也必须让老板出血花点辛苦钱才行。

晚上八点十五分，宇智波带土开着面包车准时出现在公司楼下的火锅店门口。车门一拉，八九个奇形怪状的人呼啦啦呜嗷乱叫地跑了出来，这架势与其说是来吃饭，不如说是来打架的。

宇智波总裁打头，带人进了包房。他感觉自己像个带幼儿园小班集体春游的学生家长。大家各自落座，各自往菜单上瞎点一通。等菜码差不多上齐，锅底也烧开的时候，带土才将吧着咳嗽了一声，表示虽然形式很不像样，但目前还是在开会。

见多识广的绝叔首先开了口。身为高管群里的老资格，也自诩与旗木卡卡西接触最多的晓组织成员，这位总裁跟班刚上桌就给老板下了论断：

“放弃吧，土。”绝把筷子加进火锅，“你俩段位差太多了。想要通过礼物撩到卡卡西，没希望的。”

请客做东的人表示很不服气，“好歹也是我把他追到手的好吧？我总该有点可取之处，不然人家也不会答应和我在一起呀！”

“可取之处？”绝哼哼了一下，翻了个白眼，“说白了，那是人卡卡西给您面子。论男友力，卡卡西可比你高了去了！”

“扯蛋！”宇智波总裁无论在商场上还是卧室床上，永远都是上面的那个。

“不信你问问人家妹子，大家都这么说！”

带土把目光看向现场唯一一个女人。

小南往嘴里塞了一块毛肚，不想说话。

宇智波带土瞪大了眼睛。

“开玩笑！人家可在千手有整整一个迷妹粉丝团呢……再看看你，”绝叔咂嘴摇了摇头，“快周末了，只能和一帮奇形怪状的人吃火锅，还得掏腰包请客。”

这是句玩笑话，但它深深地扎透了宇智波总裁的心。

他得承认，论恋爱套路，他的确不是男友的对手。大从小追琳的时候，自己那点儿花样就都是发小的主意。要说礼物，他更是没辙。卡卡西是个挺有情调的人。平时吃穿用度看起来简单，但几乎每样东西都多少有些自己听不大懂的门道。而在这方面，他是个彻头彻尾的直男。上次两人一起乘车去市里遛弯儿，中途窗外遇到路演，绝起了个头，卡卡西的话匣子就再也没关上来，和司机从领带到西装到鞋包到护肤品男香，叽叽喳喳聊了一路。把他这个老板男友晾在一边，半句话都插不上，气得七窍生烟。

虽说在家里闹别扭时会说这人就是事儿多穷讲究，但带土心里晓得，自己的确不大懂得在恋爱中取悦对方的技巧。只不过卡卡西在对待和自己的关系方面是个非常容易满足的人，因此不会在意罢了。

但毕竟是两人在一起的第一个生日。不管是作为之前分离的补偿，还是单纯地做个纪念。带土都还是想给他一个印象深刻的美好回忆。

绝看带土呆望着红汤，嘴里嚼肥牛的速度缓慢了些，立马换了一副安慰的语气，

“嗨！你别在意，”他拍着老板肩膀，“我跟你讲，没必要那么费心思。重点是卡卡西喜欢你……你信不信，只要是你宇智波带土送的，就算是坨屎，人家也会笑给你看。”

这话让正在往嘴里塞东西的各位停了筷子。

带土不吃火锅，所以他只顾着叹气，“但礼物还是得送啊……”

“那还不简单，他喜欢什么，你直接送就完了呗！”迪达拉没心没肺，不在乎绝的话，一个人吃得可香。

“哪儿那么简单……”角度摇头，“他那种独立的人，想要什么自己早就买了。又不是没有钱。”

“哎，有钱真好……”长门琢磨着啥时候老板能给自己长点工资。

“那要不，搞点别的花样？”飞段提议道。比起金钱，他更在乎仪式感。

“怎么搞？”

“比如，搞点小惊喜。”

“哼哼，可别，”绝打断道，“搞套路能玩得过卡卡西嘛？他那副脑子，堪称教科书级别的撩妹技巧……估计没搞几步就被看穿了，凭带土的智商……”

老板不满，“我的智商怎么了？好歹也是跨国公司总裁……”

“您别跟我来这套，”绝用筷子打住，“这么说吧。假设你俩的贤值都是10。你拿10分，是因为你的实力只有10。而卡卡西拿10分，是因为贤值上限只有10。懂吗？”绝把筷子伸回来，搅着油碟，“还想撩妹……人家一个颜遁就能把你治得七荤八素，还撩人家……”

“这不碍事，”迪达拉道，“谁还没有个青涩的时候，咱可以学。”

“怎么学？”蝎笑道，“看亲热天堂吗？”

带土想到上次他好奇，趁卡卡西洗澡翻看小黄书，最后被他从身后搂着脖子性骚扰，咬着耳朵一字一句瞎念台词把他撩到床上的情节。顿时有点耳后发热。

“我觉得不行。”带土说道。

“嗯……我觉得这个事情，是不是该咨询一下女士？”鬼鲛说着，把整整一盘鱼片都倒进了火锅里。

带土看向小南。

“咳……”小南放下捞勺，郑重地清了清嗓子，“宇智波带土。”

“在。”他老老实实地答道。

“你平时最容易吃男友的哪种套路？”

“嗯……”带土想了一下，怕是数不清。

“那，”小南似乎料到了问题的答案，“他在你做什么的时候最激动？”

“这……”带土脸刷一下地红了，“这当面说出来不大好吧？！”

“你脑子里都在想些什么……”小南沉着脸，“你俩平时就没有点纯洁的互动嘛？”

“我……”

“好了……”小南扶额，“反正，总之……你平时最吃什么，或者他最吃什么，反撩过去就得了。”

“什么意思？”带土眨巴着眼，“这要怎么反撩，我没听懂啊！？”

蝎噗地一声笑了出来。

“旦那，”迪达拉吸着火锅粉，“你笑什么？”

“没有。”蝎盯着反复追问带土，“你不觉得，老板这副苦恼的样子，突然很像暗恋前辈的女高中生嘛？”

9月15日夜。旗木卡卡西在终于忙完工作后，被下属送着回了家。

今天是他的生日。无论是公司、客户还是以前交过的学生，一个个都盛情难却。收到的礼物车后座和后备箱加在一起都不够塞。他连着跑了三个场子，总算卡着时间，在晚上十点准时到了家。

这时间是他故意留出来的。但今天宇智波带土格外老实。兴许是料到生意场或朋友会给他连番庆祝，没有晚餐邀请也可以理解。旗木卡卡西从来不想讨要什么礼物，也不是那种需要仪式感装点门面的小女生。但已经晚上十点了。这是两人在一起后过的第一个生日，卡卡西想，他多少还是有些理由可以在剩余的两小时内期待点什么的。但当他打开家门时，没有惊喜，甚至也没有迎接。宇智波带土连头都不回一个。他穿着浴袍，在沙发上摆着一副大爷姿势百无聊赖地看着电视，

“洗澡。”他说道。

卡卡西把公文包撇在地上，对他的话理都没理，直接坐到旁边的副位沙发上。

“怎么了，”带土摁了暂停键，“有什么事让你不开心了？”

卡卡西在内心冷笑了一下。讲真，他的确是有那么一点不爽的。

“没有。”他嘴上回答道。

“那就快点去洗，”带土按了播放，电视剧光环重新打在了他的脸上，“要不，待会儿该来不及了。”

卡卡西目光转到带土的方向。

自己生日，没半点表示就算了，还要被催着卡点服侍男友，简直岂有此理。

“不想动。”卡卡西吊着死鱼眼，搭上靠枕。

“……”带土在主沙发上给他让了个地方，“……那你过来。”

呵，凭什么？

“我懒。”卡卡西不为所动。

带土叹了口气，把电视关了，走到卡卡西的方向。

“干什么？”卡卡西打开对方伸向裤带的咸猪手，“不都说了吗，我不想动。”

带土被搞得莫名奇妙，“你今天闹什么别扭？”

“你说呢？”卡卡西活动着手腕，“对不起，今天跑累了，没心情服侍大爷。”

“这回又不用你来服侍。”

“那你这是在干嘛？”

“拜托，我都这样了给点面子好嘛。好歹是特地给你准备的生日礼物……”

“哈！？”卡卡西眉毛拧起，“这他妈是哪门子的生日礼物，有你这么送礼物的嘛？！”

客厅霎时间陷入一片死寂。旗木卡卡西琢磨着男友刚才的那番话，看着他现在的姿势，头发上残留的水汽…… 大脑顿时炸得一片空白。

“卡卡西……”

“——等等。”印象里，卡卡西还从未露出过如此震惊的表情，“你认真的吗？！”

“怎么样，”他露出一副淫笑，“是不是很意外？”

“意外个屁啊！？”刚才的不悦全都一扫而光，旗木卡卡西紧瞪着男友，说不出话。

“我这一个月都在想该送你什么礼物。但好像你想要的都自己买了，所以……”

“那也没必要这样啊，你会很难受的。”

“难受什么，你最后把我操爽不就得了？”他坦率地说，眉毛一挑，“反正我都被人说是女高中生人设了，干脆把名头做到底咯。”

怎么会有人这么不要脸！？

带土张开双腿，大喇喇地跨坐在对方私处上，他掰过男友的下巴，强迫对方看着自己，“都是男人，别跟我说你不想要。”带土勾断了男友的裤带，不需多余的挑逗，里面东西只是被他摸了两下，就已经硬到发烫了。“你看，看看你都在对我肖想些什么。” 男友下身的反应让带土有些忍不住，嘴唇贴到了男友的嘴唇上，撬开他的牙齿，侵略性地搜刮着他的口腔。他摸着他的老二，马眼兴奋地流出液体。这让他自己的身体也开始跟着发热。

卡卡西一把将男友推开。

“宇智波带土，你不要玩火……”

晚上生日宴喝了点酒，他担心如果对方再勾引下去，自己当真会控制不住。

“润滑液在茶几下面的抽屉里，”带土手指钩住他的领带，转着圈从底端一直卷到衬衫领口，将他拉到自己跟前。卡卡西一晃神，便被男友拉开上衣掏了进去。

带土咬着他的耳朵，学着他前戏时勾引自己的惯用手法，在他胸口轻柔地按压着。

“上了我。”

带土调笑时嘴角热气打到他耳后。

“……**队长**。”

卡卡西抽出他摸着自己胸肌的右手，翻身而上，直接把人拽着拎到旁边的沙发上。

宇智波带土没有反抗，任男友把自己摔到松软的靠枕里。

“……这是你自找的。”卡卡西恶狠狠地说道，抽出润滑液。刚拔开盖子，也不看目标，不由分说直接往带土身上浇洒而去。

透明液体溅得到处都是，上身、下身、衣服、地板、沙发。宇智波带土被从天而降的飞沫迷了眼睛，眨着眼皮。卡卡西一双黏糊糊的湿手直接把一罐润滑液全挤没了，带土觉得自己腹肌上简直能积出一层水洼。他还没来得及缓过眼睛，便感觉腰上系带簌簌地被人松绑。双腿被人强硬地掰开，随之承上一股巨大的压力。卡卡西坐在他的双股之间，右手在他腹勾滑腻的地方抹来抹去，眼睛睥睨着身下的男友，单手利落地解开自己领口两颗纽扣，把领带拽开，一把摔到旁边的地毯上。

这才是我的特勤队队长。

带土想道。

“卡卡西……”

“——吊车尾。”

下身一阵撕裂。宇智波带土在客厅里咒骂一声，随后被男友贴上来的嘴唇堵了回去。

“唔……”带土皱着眉头，后穴的异物感让他全身骤然发紧。他条件反射地耙住男友后背，卡卡西像是被刺激到了，舌头疯狂地在他上颚弹跳着。唾液顺着嘴角流到沙发上，卡卡西激动地发抖，松口去吸食他脸旁的口水。手指尝试在后穴弯曲移动，按摩着他僵紧的肠壁。他用左手将带土的头颅压在自己的颈窝上，方便他依靠，也方便他需要时啃咬。宇智波带土在床上从不认输，因此他只能用手摩挲着他的后背，嘴唇吻进他黑色的发旋，以稍微缓解一下他身体的紧张——但停下来，不可能的。带土不会叫停，而他也不想。

今天是他的生日。这份生日礼物，他还真的有点想要。

卡卡西很快便把手指抽了出来。

他看着身下人松了口气，身体逐渐舒展，露出了一丝欣慰的微笑。

“怎么，不继续了？”

“没有，”卡卡西拉扯着指缝间的肠液，“我觉得差不多了。”

“差不多了？”带土皱着眉毛，“你确定？”

“放心吧。”他调笑道，“足不足够，我可比你清楚多了。”

带土脸上一红，看着卡卡西漫不经意地撸着老二擦枪待阵，眼神飘到一边。

“话说……我当初……”

“什么？”

“我当年……”带土想起刚才的身体不适，眼神又游离了两下，“没伤到你吧。”

卡卡西拧着眉毛笑了出来，“怎么现在说起这个来了？”

“因为……”

“倒是你，傻不傻，居然还自己在浴室做扩张？”卡卡西刮着男友的鼻梁，“你脑子里成天都在想些什么？！”

宇智波带土被他看得快要化成了一滩水。

他想绝说得的确没错，卡卡西确实男友力满点。兴许是因为攻守易位，但躺在他身下，带土一度怀疑卡卡西的眼神自带催眠效果，光是被他注视着就已经不由自主地心跳加速，心甘情愿地把想自己送上前去任人宰割。

“我觉得……”

“嗯？”

宇智波带土笑了一下，“我觉得，你对这套真的好熟练啊……”

“你之前……”

“——嘘。”卡卡西摆出一个噤声的手势，“没有哦，你别多想。”

为了不让他把扫人兴致的话说出口，卡卡西把修长的手指压在对方的嘴唇上。

“**过去没有过，现在没有别人，以后也只会有你一个。**”

这情话配上他低沉的嗓音听得人心神荡漾，几乎快要让人失去意识。

“至于说为什么那么熟练的话，”卡卡西说道，“这可能，就是天才和吊车尾的区别吧。”

两人同时笑了起来。

卡卡西戴好套子，抵住后穴磨蹭了两下。俯下身时，指尖无意识地帮男友拨开额头几根碎发。带土有些无奈地感慨道，

“卡卡西，做你的女朋友一定很幸福。”

“是吗？或许吧。”他没有否认，只是深情地望着他的眼睛，“只可惜，我已经不需要了……”

两人额头相抵，卡卡西合上眼睛。

“带土，我要进来了。”

宇智波带土没有答话。他捧起男友的脸颊，在左眼那道浅淡的伤疤上吻了一下。

“**我爱你。**”

阴茎毫不留情地冲入后穴。一阵撕裂般的阵痛，伴随着整个世界都被填满的充实感，宇智波带土发出一声绵长的呻吟。

“带土……”卡卡西战栗着，初次插入的快意和占有对方的狂喜让他不由自主地喊出他的名字，“带土，带土……”

宇智波带土扣住他的胳膊，“不要停。”他用近乎强硬的语气命令道，“来干我，把我操穿！！”

旗木卡卡西快要疯了。

他忘记了所有奇技淫巧。带土的穴夹得他下身要断了，他感觉自己扎进了一堆湿软紧实的泥土，他的肠壁与他的体温一样烫人。千万条皱褶包裹着他，被他鸡巴的抽送带进带出，吸盘一样不肯放开他的老二。带土全身都在叫嚣着“我喜欢你”，他夹着自己的大腿，他紧窄的后穴，他为他起伏的心脏，向他索吻的双唇。雄性的本能推动着他，卡卡西像打桩机一样失去理智。而身下男友不停地叫骂着。在他刚刚抵到前列腺的时候，他觉得自己真的把他操爽了。带土肉棒向上挺了一下，那双有力的手疯狂地耙上他的衬衫，简直要把他撕碎。卡卡西想着带土在床上不停操弄他G点让他失控发骚的样子，脑子快被烧糊了。他三长一短地顶着前列腺，望着带土在他身下深喘乱叫，被他床上功夫搞得全身被汗水浸透，眼神欲仙欲死地向上翻，内心的欲望得到了极大满足。

他想把他操射，像他曾经疯狂占有自己那样，把他的现在的一切尽数收归所有。

“怎么了。”

带土看着他。明明自己是被干的那位，但他在卡卡西眼角擦着泪水，他感觉对方才是真正爽哭的那个。

“体验如何？”带土调戏道，”干人爽不爽？”

“闭嘴……”卡卡西喘着气，“想叫我把你操到失禁嘛？”

带土觉得他的小男友越发上道了。

“那得看你有没有这个能耐喽~”

卡卡西眼睛一斜，勾起对方下巴，“坐上来。”

带土眉毛一挑，“什么？”

“你刚才不是被插得很爽？”卡卡西拔出凶器，撸着头发，松散地往沙发上一靠，指着自己的鸡巴，“坐上来，自己动。”

这就叫所谓的蹬鼻子上脸。

带土拉着他的衣角起身——那件三千块钱板正的衬衫已被润滑液一块一块浸得湿透，加上那双略显冷淡的眼睛，全身都透着股放荡不羁的浪子气息。这要是放在别处，女孩子们会为他合不拢腿的，带土想道。他坐在男友身上，小腿撑开，把他的老二对准自己的后庭。卡卡西没有看他的脸，左臂漫不经意地拄在沙发上，眼神顺着右手指尖，轻轻亵玩着他伤疤与正常皮肤交界的那条边线。在带土坐下去的时候，两人同时发出一声沉醉的呻吟。像一条闪电连接了两人的身体。带土颤抖着。这个姿势插得很深，他觉得自己被贯穿了，后穴不由自主地吸裹着塞进体内的性器，他用自己的身体去记忆，在脑内描画着他性器的形状。他在自己主导时就很喜欢骑乘，他想卡卡西也一定会喜欢的。

带土主动送了两下，卡卡西被爽得抻长了脖子，手自然而然地扣上他的腰。带土在他身后垫了一个靠枕——这是一个过来人的体贴，然后就开始疯狂地抽送起来。他有点享受每回被卡卡西硬压回鸡巴上的感觉，这是一种霸道的索要。他知道自己是被渴望的，被需要的。这种感觉在之前无数次被他勾引上床的性事中曾经有过，但却从来没有像今天这样强烈。卡卡西简直是带着一种来打仗的决心，哪怕是会把腰操断也非要把他干到高潮不可。而这种决心让他越发兴奋，兴奋到他居然开始为他流水。润滑液顺着小腹滑到交合处，搅和着从穴里流出的肠液，在阴毛和沙发上把白色飞沫溅得到处都是。卡卡西箍住他的臀肉，嘴巴粗糙地玩弄着他的乳头。带土就像自己干他那样，抽送的力道十分狠毒。空气被两人交错的呻吟和肉体相撞磨得发热。

“你看，你还是更喜欢我在上面。”带土深喘着哼笑道，“是不是我在上面看着你，你会更容易被搞射？”

“宇智波带土，”卡卡西嘴硬道，“你今天不想下床了吗？”

带土由上至下，狠狠地坐了下去，激起对方一阵浪叫。

“好啊。”带土答道，“只要你有这个能耐，我他妈今天就一直陪你操到天亮！”

没有男人能抵御这种床事邀请。卡卡西手伸到后背，把他的不整的浴衣一把扯了下来。男友雕塑般的肌肉尽数暴露在空气里，让他筋骨一颤。他几乎是报复性地向上一顶，凭借兽性反扑了回去。他把带土压在身下，嘴里狂吼着。两人十指相扣，用几乎要把骨头攥断了的力气回应着对方。带土后穴被击打着，快感一波一波地穿到脑海，一股从来没有过的紧张感包裹着他的身体。他感觉自己好像要失控了。他突然好想吻他，于是他吻了，捧着他的脸。两人唇齿交合，难分难舍。带土接受着从他身上掉落的液体，泪水或是汗珠。他感觉来自卡卡西的爱意正铺天盖地地向他袭来，多到要把他淹没。他是如此的激动，如此的毫无保留。带土为他松弛了身体，随着一次深入的顶弄，身体里所有积攒的快意尽数喷薄而出。他不由得松开嘴唇，呻吟高亢而绵长。后穴收缩着。“射给我。”他闭眼搂着对方，“卡卡西，射给我。”对方脑袋像是断了弦似的，狠狠地在他高潮的余波里又插了两下。这是他第一次中出。卡卡西射得很猛，全身痉挛。双手像是要掐到男友的肉里，在最后一刻仍然紧紧抓着不放。

客厅寂静无声，时钟秒针滴滴答答地摇摆着，热气在宽敞的空间里逐渐消散。九月中旬夏季尾巴，夜晚稍凉。宇智波带土用指尖把扔到地上的浴衣提起来，盖到赖在自己胸口的男友身上。

“卡卡西，”带土说道，“生日快乐。”

颈窝里男友轻笑了两声，引得他一阵发痒。卡卡西把头发刮蹭了两下，随之抬起头来，望向他的脸。

他应该是有点害羞，带土想道，卡卡西看向自己的时候，脸是红的，还下意识地用牙咬着自己的下唇。但是他的眼神没有闪躲。卡卡西就像所有负责的男友那样，轻柔地帮他擦汗，指尖挑着汗湿的碎发，完成两人事后的温存。他的神情有种让他整个人柔软下去的魔力。带土很难说自己不是享受的，尽管他应该是怀念自己主导权的那一个。

他摩挲着男友的脸颊，“以后还来吗？”

卡卡西笑着叹了口气，“我以后还有机会吗？”

“你这家伙……还当真上瘾了不成！？”

“怎么，刚才还一副欲仙欲死的样子，难道我活儿不好么？”

带土手指重重地弹了一下他的额头，支吾着半天挤出一句话，

“……下次再说。”

卡卡西弯着眉毛，轻轻在他的嘴唇上啄了一下。

“算了吧。”他站起身，松动了一下骨节，“年纪大了，我还是得心疼一下自己这副老腰。”

带土他别有意味地拍了拍自己刚软下去的老二，光着两条大腿，裸足进了浴室，无奈地撇了撇嘴。

今天晚上又要一阵好忙了。

**Fin**


End file.
